Exclusividad
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Minho no es una persona a la que le guste compartir y por eso quiere la exclusividad de Newt.


**Exclusividad**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Book Sentence" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

**Frase:** "Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar.", _**El Padrino de Mario Puzo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Minho no es una persona a la que le guste compartir.

Puede resultar muy egoísta pero él prefiere ser así. Aplica esta ideología desde las posesiones más sencillas como su ropa y la manta en la que suele dormir todas las noches. Sabe perfectamente que ser de ese modo va en contra de las reglas de El Claro, ya que deben ayudarse entre todos pero esa es su forma de ser y no la puede cambiar.

Por esa misma cuestión, de que no le gusta compartir, una idea ronda su cabeza durante todo el día. Le resulta imposible concentrarse en su sección y en los planos que debe trazar, porque esa posibilidad atraviesa su mente una y otra vez como una estrella fugaz.

Al regresar del Laberinto, se encuentra con una imagen que le hace llevarla a cabo.

Newt y Alby están recogiendo troncos para la fogata que tendrá lugar esa noche para celebrar la llegada del nuevo novato. Eso no es lo que le inquieta, sino la forma en que Newt le mira y le sonríe. Algo dentro de sus venas comienza a burbujear, la impotencia, quizás la decepción o la envidia.

Camina en dirección a ellos con los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Quiere gritar de pura frustración. ¿Por qué está sintiendo esa incomodidad ante la cercanía de los dos?

Se llama celos.

¿Acaso puede ser posible que tenga celos de Alby por estar con Newt?

Nuevamente la idea aflora en su mente y Minho piensa que es hora de llevarla a cabo. Esos celos repentinos que está sintiendo son la prueba de que necesita que Newt sea solamente exclusivo de él y de nadie más.

—Tengo que hablar con el tonto shank, ahora —le dice Minho a Alby y no espera una respuesta por parte del líder, sabe que después él tomará las debidas medidas pero no importa. Se voltea a donde está Newt y agrega—: Vamos a La Finca.

Newt arquea sus cejas pero al final termina siguiéndole.

Suben por los peldaños de las escaleras que crujen con su peso, debido a lo gastada que está la madera. Pero poco le importa a los dos, ya que están más que acostumbrados a las instalaciones.

Llegan hasta la sección donde los dos acostumbran dormir. Minho se asegura de que se encuentren solos y entonces de manera inesperada, sujeta el rostro de Newt entre sus manos y coloca su boca sobre la suya. El otro chico ríe y degusta el sabor salado del sudor de su piel.

—¿A qué viene este arrebato de pasión? —pregunta Newt extrañado de que Minho haya dado el primer paso. Siempre es él quien tiene que robarle el aliento por sorpresa—. No me malinterpretes, me gusta que tengas iniciativa pero no deja de sorprenderme.

—Tengo algo que proponerte.

Minho decide ir directo a la cuestión, cuanto menos rodeos haga será mucho mejor para los dos. No quiere perder ni un segundo de tiempo, no acostumbra hacerlo.

—¿Y qué esa propuesta que tienes para hacerme?

—Quiero tu exclusividad.

Newt le mira con los ojos entornados, como si de esa manera pudiera leer los pensamientos que atraviesan su mente. No sabe qué significado guardan las palabras de Minho pero quiere averiguarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No quiero que te acuestes con ningún otro Habitante que no sea yo. Con esto también me refiero a que no quiero ver más sonrisitas ni miraditas románticas con Alby o con cualquier otro chico —hace una pausa—. Solamente puedes follar conmigo, así de simple.

Como toda respuesta obtiene un puñetazo.

Un golpe de puño cerrado que va directamente a su mandíbula. Newt no tiene que esforzarse mucho en el golpe para hacerle daño, ya que tiene los músculos más desarrollados. Minho por la sorpresa, trastabilla hacía atrás y termina recostado contra la pared.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, tonto shank?

Newt aprieta los puños.

—¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? ¡Eres un maldito _shuck face_! Si vuelves a insinuar que me acuesto con alguien más, te juro que ese puñetazo será una caricia al lado de lo que vendrá después.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Minho camina hasta las duchas sintiéndose imbécil.

¿Cómo se le pudo pasar la mente la remota posibilidad de que Newt estaba interesado en Alby o en cualquier otro chico?

En ese instante piensa que los celos le absorbieron por completo, hasta el punto de nublarle la cabeza y terminar diciendo algo diferente a lo que quería expresar. Entonces llega a la conclusión que todo sería mucho más fácil si dejara de ser tan cobarde y orgulloso, y le dijera a Newt que le quiere.

El problema es que no termina acostumbrándose al hecho de necesitarle más que al oxígeno para respirar. Es la primera vez que siente algo como eso, o al menos, es lo que cree ya que no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida antes de El Laberinto.

Ahora lo único que tiene por su estupidez es un agudo dolor en la mandíbula, Newt está enfadado con él y lo tiene más que merecido.

Deja que el agua caliente caiga sobre la zona hinchada por el golpe y espera que se le pase, o de otro modo tendrá que ir a buscar un poco de hielo a las cocinas y explicarle el motivo del golpe a Alby.

Algo que sin duda no quiere hacer.

Minho apoya su frente contra la pared y respira profundamente. Piensa en su siguiente acción y sabe que es inminente el pedirle una disculpa a Newt por ser un cabrón con todas las letras.

Disculparse no es algo que haga muy a menudo pero de no hacerlo, sabe que le perderá para siempre y no es un riesgo que él quiera correr.

Al terminar de bañarse, se dirige a las cocinas y Sartén no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver el tamaño que su mandíbula tiene. Minho le pide un poco de hielo y el chico accede a su petición, sin pedirle ninguna clase de explicación.

Se encuentra con la expresión seria de Alby.

—Puedo explicarlo —comienza diciendo Minho pero él hace un ademán con la mano.

—Newt ya me dijo lo que sucedió —una expresión de sorpresa asalta el rostro del chico asiático y Alby continúa—: Me explicó que te golpeaste con una de las maderas salidas de la ventana. ¡Así que ten un poco más de cuidado! No me puedo arriesgar a que el líder de los corredores permanezca lesionado por una miertera madera. ¿Entendido?

Minho asiente a regaña dientes.

Como si eso fuera poco, se encuentra con la sonrisa petulante de Newt a pocos metros de ellos.

—Gracias, shank. Ahora todo El Claro debe pensar que soy un inútil que no puede ver un pedazo de madera.

—¿Preferías que le dijera que te golpeé por ser un _shuck face_? Ya sabes cómo es Alby y él no se queda con la mitad de la historia. Le hubiera tenido que explicar la razón del golpe y eso implicaría una cuestión personal. No quiero que todos sepan que fui tan estúpido para acostarme contigo.

—Creo recordar que cuando tenías mi polla dentro de tu cuerpo, no hacía más que gemir. En ningún momento pensaste que fuera estúpido. De hecho, lo disfrutabas y me atrevo a decir que es la sensación más gratificante que en tu miertera vida sentiste.

—¿Y yo tengo que recordarte que te gustaba complacerme con la boca? Si vamos al caso no podemos determinar cuál de los dos se ha humillado más.

—¡No vuelvas a dirigirme más la palabra! ¿Entendiste?

—Lo mismo te digo, Minho.

Todo va de mal en peor.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

La mayor incomodidad llega cuando las puertas se cierran y es hora de dormir. Tanto Minho como Newt duermen en la misma sección y al cruzarse, ni siquiera se dirigen una mirada.

Minho es orgulloso y Newt está decepcionado por su actitud.

Mientras que el primer opta por quitarse la camiseta y dormir un poco más cómodo; el segundo se sienta en su cama y clava su mirada en él.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería que me dirigieras la palabra.

—¿Un Penitente se comió tu cerebro? —pregunta Newt enojado—. No te estoy dirigiendo la palabra, solamente te estoy mirando. ¿En qué momento te volviste tan imbécil que no me di cuenta?

—Nos estamos haciendo la misma pregunta y permíteme corregirme, si me estás dirigiendo la palabra.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?

—De nuevo nos estamos haciendo la misma pregunta.

—¿Ahora quieres echarme la culpa a mí? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien comenzó con este tonto problema!

—¡Tú fuiste quien decidió darle un nuevo aspecto a mi mandíbula! Yo en ningún momento te agredí físicamente.

—No me agrediste físicamente pero me lastimaste con tus palabras, lo cual a mi entender es mucho peor que un golpe —dice Newt y se cruza de brazos—. Y te merecías más que un puñetazo, agradece mi compasión.

Minho se pone de pie y el otro imita su movimiento. Ahora se encuentran frente a frente y a pesar que Newt es un poco más alto que él, Minho no se acobarda y le sostiene la mirada que parece echar chispas.

—¿Ahora me tienes compasión?

—Solamente pienso que eres un miertero cobarde porque en vez de ser valiente y decirme que me quieres, que significo lo mismo que tú significas para mí, prefieres disfrazar tus sentimientos con esa garlopa de _exclusividad_.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?

—Si eso es lo que creo. El problema contigo es que nunca puedes aceptar lo que sientes, es como si te diera vergüenza admitir lo que sientes por mí.

Minho le señala con el dedo índice.

—Nunca más vuelvas a repetir eso. ¿Entiendes? Que no pase por tu mente ni un segundo que yo me avergüenzo de quererte, porque ciertamente no lo hago.

Newt abre los ojos sorprendido.

—Es la primera vez que lo dices.

—Y lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario, solamente hagamos como que nada sucedió.

—Creo que puedo olvidar lo garlopo que puedes ser.

Minho esboza una sonrisa.

Toma su rostro entre sus manos y desliza las yemas de sus pulgares por la conmensura de sus labios. Newt abre su boca y con la punta de su lengua, acaricia sus dedos como invitándole a lo prohibido. Aquello le vuelve loco por completo y cuando su boca succiona completamente su dedo, piensa que puede estallar con esa imagen.

Le gusta lo apasionado que puede ser Newt cuando se lo propone y entonces decide que quiere dejarse de juegos. Le obliga a inclinar el rostro en su dirección y une sus bocas en un beso demandante. La humedad de la boca de Newt le hace delirar y sus lenguas enredándose en una batalla sin tregua ni cuartel, le desquicia.

Sus manos buscan la terminación de la camiseta y la jala hacía arriba, para que sus cuerpos experimenten la sensación de estar tocándose sin nada de por medio.

Piel contra piel.

Muchas sensaciones explotan al mismo tiempo. Tantas que ninguno de los dos podría describirlas con palabras. Minho se desvía en dirección al punto donde el cuello se une con el hombro, ese punto que sabe qué hace perder todo el autocontrol que Newt puede detener.

Muerde a conciencia y no se retira de allí hasta que consigue un gemido por parte del chico.

—Te quiero mucho Newt y por eso me comporto como un shank, porque tengo miedo a perderte.

Minho está siendo más que sincero.


End file.
